villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Majin Boo
' ' Majin Buu is the fourth of the four arch-villains of Dragon Ball Z ''and ''Dragon Ball Z Kai ''(along with Vegeta, Frieza and Cell). He is a villain from the ''Dragonball Z series who first appears as an innocent looking pudgy pink genie-like creature. Later in the series, it is revealed that Buu's original appearance is that of a sleek, demonic-like child also known as Kid Buu. However, his nature and form had been altered after he'd assimilated the gentle, pudgy god (Dai Kaio) into his body. Buu's summoner, a wizard named Bibidi, had used Buu to wage war on the Kais. Buu managed to kill two of the five Kais and absorb two others, the second being the one who altered his nature to become innocent. After Bibidi sealed Buu away, Bibidi was killed by the only remaining Kai (East Kai, who later became Supreme Kai), and Buu was transported to planet Earth where he lay dormant for five million years until Buu was revived by Bibidi's son Babidi during the events of Dragon Ball Z. History As Babidi's servant Majin Buu's appearance and behavior disappointed Dabura, who insulted him, causing Majin Buu to beat him up. When Buu recognized Babidi as his master, he attacked Gohan and Supreme Kai, nearly killing Gohan. However, before he could eat the severely injured Supreme Kai, Buu was speared by Dabura, but pulled the spear out and healed the hole in his stomach. He then fought Dabura and turned him into a cookie and ate him. Before he could eat Supreme Kai, however, Majin Vegeta destroyed Babidi's ship and fought Buu. He had the advantage until Buu powered up, wrapped him up with a piece of skin, and beat him up. However, he was saved by Goten and Trunks, and then blew himself up, blowing Buu to bits. However, Buu survived and came back together. After healing Babidi from an injury he suffered at he hands of Piccolo, the two sought out Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo to get revenge on them. Often, Buu would turn the inhabitants of a city into candy or chocolate at Babidi's command and eat them to show the earthlings what would happen if they didn't turn in Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. When a woman who had a notorious grudge against Trunks for beating her son in the world tournament told Babidi where Trunks lived, Goku fought Buu as a distraction, and seemed to be winning when he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. However, he stopped the fight once Trunks got the dragon radar, and told Buu he shouldn't be controlled by a coward like Babidi. After Goku left, Babidi yelled at Buu, who got tired of being abused by Babidi, and killed him. Buu's reign of terror The Z Fighters hoped that without Babidi, Buu would stop destroying things, but he was even worse without him, causing as much destruction and killing as many innocent people as he wanted. When he began to get tired, he turned several people into clay and built a house out of them. At one point, he met a blind boy named Tommy, and was disappointed when he wouldn't run from him, so he healed his eyesight. Tommy immediately liked Buu because he healed him, and Buu went to a city and turned an old man into milk, then gave him to Tommy to drink (Tommy was unaware of what the milk originally was). While destroying boats, Buu saved a man from drowning, but upon seeing Buu he began to panic, causing Buu to get angry and kill him. Then, Gotenks (Goten and Trunks fused together) fought Buu, but he beat him up and then destroyed several tanks. Friendship with Hercule Eventually, Hercule (often known as Mr. Satan in the uncut versions) tried to kill Buu, but as he was nowhere near as strong as Buu or the Z Fighters his tactics revolved around poisoned chocolates and exploding video-games. Soon Buu and Hercule became friends, and Buu healed an injured puppy, whom he named Bee. Hercule asked Buu why he killed innocent people and destroyed cities, and upon realizing that it is the wrong thing to do, Buu immediately decided to stop. Unfortunately, two deranged gunmen named Smitty and Van Zant appeared to kill Buu (so they could kill the innocent people themselves), and Van Zant shot Bee. They then blew up Buu's house, but Hercule beat them up. Buu healed Bee and they and Hercule enjoyed some good time together. Evil Buu That is, until Van Zant shot Hercule. Buu was able to heal him but he was so angry that a lot of steam came out of his head (as it usually does when he's angry) but it contained the evil inside him, and took physical form: Evil Buu, a gray, skinny Buu. Evil Buu killed Van Zant and then fought Majin Buu after arguing with him over who is the real Buu. Evil Buu had the advantage, so Majin Buu attempted to turn him into chocolate, but Evil Buu blew the attack back at him with his breath, turning him into chocolate. Evil Buu ate Majin Buu and transformed into Super Buu. Super Buu Super Buu brutally killed Smitty but didn't kill Hercule, as he did have a little of Majin Buu's influence inside him. Able to sense energy levels, he made his way to Kami's Lookout, where Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and the others were. He wanted to face Goten and Trunks straight away, but Piccolo tried to stall him, telling him that he could amuse himself with the other people of Earth. Buu used a Human Extinction Attack to kill everyone left on Earth except for Tien, Chiaotzu, Hercule, Bee, and anyone at Kami's Lookout or Korin Tower. Piccolo eventually talked him into waiting an hour. He took Goten and Trunks into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train. Chi-Chi slapped Buu for killing Gohan (though he wasn't dead at that time) and he turned her into an egg and stomped on her. Eventually Buu got tired of waiting and destroyed the hourglass. Piccolo took him to the time chamber (by the longest way possible, to buy Goten and Trunks some time) in the hopes that he could destroy the entrance and trap Buu inside if Goten and Trunks lost. Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks and fought Buu. As a Super Saiyan, Gotenks sent exploding ghosts after Buu, blowing him to bits, which were then blasted into molecules by Gotenks and Piccolo, but he was still able to regenerate. When Gotenks pretended that he wasn't able to use any more Kamikaze Ghosts (when in reality he was waiting to surprise Buu with a Super Saiyan 3 transformation), Piccolo destroyed the entrance to the time chamber, trapping them all inside. However, Buu escaped using his voice. He turned Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Bulma, Videl, Ox-King, and Master Roshi into chocolate and ate them (though Dende was saved by Mr. Popo). Shortly after, Gotenks escaped as a Super Saiyan 3 and fought Buu. Gotenks appeared to be winning, but eventually lost his Super Saiyan 3 power from being in this form so long, and soon the fusion wore off. However, Buu fell asleep while they were trying to find a way out of the situation. Then, Gohan returned from Supreme Kai's planet, powered up by Elder Kai. Gohan fought Buu and easily gained the advantage, so Buu selfdestructed. However, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo escaped the explosion. Buu survived his own selfdestruct and challenged Goten and Trunks to a rematch. When they fused into Gotenks, Buu absorbed him and Piccolo, and transformed. The transformed Super Buu In his new form, Super Buu was much stronger and more intelligent than his previous form, and he fought Gohan again. This time Buu was winning, so Elder Kai gave Goku (who was dead at the time, and in the next dimension) his life and two Fusion Earrings so he could permanently fuse with Gohan. While this was happening, Tien attacked Buu, who retaliated by threatening to blow up the earth, but he was stopped when Goku arrived and split him in two. Buu knocked out Tien, and Goku threw the earring to Gohan, but Gohan was unable to catch it. While he looked for it, Goku fought Buu, who suddenly lost a third of his power when Gotenks's fusion wore off inside him. However, Buu absorbed Gohan and became even more powerful. Goku found Vegeta, whom King Yemma had sent back to Earth to fight Buu, and asked him to fuse with him using the earrings. Fighting off attacks from Buu, Vegeta refused until he learned that Buu ate Bulma. Goku and Vegeta became Vegito, who beat up Buu. Several times Buu tried unsuccessful attacks, including a huge energy ball, hiding himself in a cloud of steam, the same liquid form technique he used on Smitty, and turning him into candy, which didn't stop Vegito's ability to move and talk, forcing Buu to change him back. Several times during the battle, Vegito blew Buu to bits or destroyed many of his limbs, but always allowed him to regenerate, though he could easily have killed him. At one point in the battle, Buu used his voice to tear holes in the dimensions, but was stopped by Vegito. Eventually, Vegito was absorbed by Buu, though this was his plan, as he wanted to rescue the others who were trapped inside him. The Innards of Buu Inexplicably separating into Goku and Vegeta, they searched for Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo, and found them inside Buu's head, trapped unconscious inside cocoons that Buu calls "people pods". Goku and Vegeta tore them down from Buu's head, turning him back into the original Super Buu. Realizing what they were doing, he somehow got inside his own head and fought Goku and Vegeta. They were unable to finish him, but then Vegeta tore the original Majin Buu (who was not killed when he was eaten, but rather absorbed) down, causing Super Buu to transform. In the middle of this, Goku and Vegeta escaped through the holes in his head with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. Then, Super Buu finished his transformation into Kid Buu, who, since he no longer had the original Buu and Dai Kaio inside him, looked identical to Majin Buu's original form when he was created by Bibidi. Kid Buu Returns Kid Buu blew up the earth, with only Goku, Vegeta, Hercule, Dende, and Bee escaping the explosion, and Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Chiaotzu, Tien, Korin, and Yajirobe were killed in the blast, but Majin Buu (who was on solid ground at the time of the explosion) was merely blown to bits, and came back together. After destroying many planets, he used Instant Transmission to get to Other World, where he entered Grand Kai's planet and fought the already-dead Krillin and Yamcha. He was about to destroy the planet when Goku and Vegeta raised their energy levels to draw him to Supreme Kai's planet, thus saving Krillin, Yamcha, and the other dead people there from being erased from existence. Using rock-paper-scissors, they determined Goku should fight Kid Buu. Goku appeared evenly matched with him, until he began to lose energy, as he is unused to Super Saiyan 3 while alive. While Goku tried to get back his energy, Vegeta fought Kid Buu as a distraction, despite knowing that if he were to die he would be erased from existence permanently. Just as Buu was about to kill Vegeta again, Hercule, believing that he was in a dream, started insulting Buu. Buu tried to attack him but got a headache, which was caused by the original Majin Buu to prevent him from killing Hercule. Kid Buu spit out Majin Buu and attacked Hercule, but Majin Buu attacked Kid Buu and the two Buus fought in a rematch. While this was happening, Goku was trying to get his energy back, but instead he lost it all, turning back to normal from his Super Saiyan 3. Death Vegeta then came up with a plan to destroy Kid Buu once and for all. He had Dende, Kibito Kai (Supreme Kai fused with Kibito), and Elder Kai go to the new Namek and use the Dragonballs to wish back Earth and everyone who died during the entire Buu arc (except for the evil ones), including Vegeta. Goku began gathering energy from Earth for a Spirit Bomb. However, only the other Z Fighters and their friends and family gave up energy, none of the other earthlings were willing to when Vegeta asked them. Vegeta began fighting Kid Buu, as Majin Buu was severely beaten. Goku asked the earthlings to give up energy. A few of them recognized him and gave up energy, but still most of the earthlings thought that Goku and Vegeta were a demon that wanted to steal their souls. It was at this moment that Hercule, enraged at the earthlings' refusal to help, asked them to give up energy, and they recognized their hero's voice and gave up energy, believing that it was he who was fighting Buu. However, Kid Buu saw the completed Spirit Bomb and stomped on Vegeta, keeping him near enough to prevent Goku from firing the Spirit Bomb and killing Vegeta as well. However, Majin Buu attacked him, and before being knocked away he told Hercule to take Vegeta away from the battle. With Vegeta safe, Goku threw the Spirit Bomb at Kid Buu. However, Kid Buu was able to send the Spirit Bomb back at Goku due to Goku's energy having been depleted. After going through every possible option, most of which wouldn't work out, Vegeta told Dende to use the final wish of the Dragonballs to restore Goku's energy. When Goku found out that his energy had returned, he said he'd like for Kid Buu to return as a better person, and sent the Spirit Bomb back at him, completely destroying the evil demon. Celebrations with Majin Buu The Good Buu who ahd split from Buu was able to live on Earth in peace once Goku used the Dragonballs to erase everyone's memory of him. At one point he even stopped two thugs from robbing a jewelry store. He competed in tournaments afterward, always letting Hercule win in the finals. Good Reincarnation of Kid Buu Hearing Goku's wish for Kid Buu to be reborn into someone good, King Yemma reincarnated Kid Buu into a kid named Uub, who was a good guy unlike his previous self. Goku and Uub crossed paths 10 years later at the World Martial Arts tournament, and trained him to be the next defender of the universe. Techniques and special powers *Buu can use his antenna to shoot a beam at anyone or anything and turn it into anything else. He most commonly uses this to turn a person into candy, chocolate, or some sort of food, but has also been shown to turn people into clay, and a rock into a bathroom. *Buu can regenerate any lost limbs, heal any injuries, or even come back together after being blown to bits. He can only be killed if he is completely destroyed so that there is absolutely nothing left of him, though Majin Buu was nearly killed with his body fully intact while fighting Kid Buu, and quite similarly Super Buu seemed to be getting worn down while fighting Vegito, as he forgot to heal a hole made in his stomach so it seems even his regeneration has a limit. * Buu can turn any part of himself that is detached (often his severed head tentacle) into liquid and use it to swallow up a victim, which is then absorbed. *Buu can stretch his limbs as far as he wants to. *Buu can turn into liquid and go down someone's throat and make them explode. He does this to Smitty, but this proves ineffective against Vegito. *Like most fighters, Buu can fly and shoot energy waves, and has super strength. *Super Buu can sense energy auras. *Kid Buu can use Instantaneous Movement. Trivia *Fat Buu is the only character to be eaten by one of Buu's forms and be treated as if he was absorbed *Buu is the only major villain who didn't have a tail. *Although he is the oldest villain, he is the most infantile. *Despite his being somewhat stupid and immature, Buu seems to have an incredible memory. He remembered that Bibidi told him to destroy planets, which happened millions of years ago. *Fat Buu's pink, bouncy appearance is somewhat similar to the Nintendo character, Kirby. *During Goku and Buu's first encounter, Goku told him he was a Saiyan. But Buu pronounced it "Saiya-jin", a reference to the Japanese version of the word. *Buu is the only major Dragon Ball Z villain that was not featured in Dragon Ball Z Kai, due to the series ending at the Cell Saga.Although it is uncalled. Voice actors FUNimation *"Fat" Buu: Josh Martin *Evil Buu: Josh Martin *Super Buu: Justin Cook *Kid Buu: Justin Cook Ocean *Majin Buu: Scott McNeil *Evil Buu: Brian Dobson *Super Buu: Brian Dobson *Kid Buu: Ward Perry Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Hungry Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Multipliers Category:Cataclysm Category:Martial Artists Category:Barbarian Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Man-Eaters Category:Evil Creation Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:One-Man Army Category:Elastic Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Recurring villain Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Evil Families Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Laser-Users Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs